Wonderful Tonight
by flashpenguin
Summary: Hotch just asked JJ out on a date and now he's having second thoughts. But she has something up her sleeve. Written for the V-Day Forum Challenge. Song prompt: "Wonderful Tonight" by Michael Buble


_**My Valentine's Day story for the Forum Challenge. The prompts were: a mini teddy bear, Jack (does he count as a prompt?), a single rose, a hallway (in case Jack doesn't count). Somehow, I managed to fit ALL of the prompts in. **_

_**For Sweet-disposition-101. I hope you like it.**_

_**Song prompt: "Wonderful Tonight" by Michael Buble (check out that version; it's AWESOME!)**_

_**For reasons only known to God, I DON'T own Criminal Minds…*goes off to corner growling under breath***_

**Wonderful Tonight**

Aaron Hotchner had done a lot of stupid things in his lifetime. Some were too embarrassing to remember and others he had hoped to learn something from. But right now, he wasn't sure where this moment stood.

All he knew was right now he was standing in the hallway outside of Jennifer Jareau's apartment, dressed conservatively and holding a single rose. What the hell was he doing here? He should be at home watching the game with Jack and going over tomorrow's briefs.

'_Game?' he chided himself. 'Right. Who are you fooling? Jack will be passed out within minutes of the first time-out and you will be so consumed with paperwork that you'll never ever notice that there's been a brawl during half-time. Besides, you hate basketball.'_

Shaking his head clear, he cursed himself for making too much sense when all he wanted to do was turn around and run away. What the hell had he been thinking? One minute he was sitting at his desk, and the next he was asking her out to dinner…on Valentine's Day of all days!

Shifting his weight, he stared at JJ's door and wondered if he left before letting her know that he was there if she would hunt him down and shoot him? More than likely it would be the team doing the honours. Still, what had possessed him to take a walk on the wild side and ask her out? Was it because she had come back for the day to help out with an extremely bad case? Was it out of pity because she had broken up with Will after Christmas? Or was it because he really was that lonely? Either way, the night was going to end disastrously.

But she had been sitting at the desk, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her eyes dancing with laughter. His heart had squeezed painfully as he realized how much he had missed her and the way she had lit up the room just by walking in it. And in a couple of hours she was leaving again to go back to her job at the State Department and only God knew when he would see her again.

"_Hi, JJ," he had greeted as he walked into her small office and closed the door. She was sitting behind her old desk, and if he didn't think about it, it would feel as though she had never left._

_Setting aside the folders, JJ looked up and smiled. "Hotch. Is something wrong? Another last minute case?"_

"_No, nothing like that; I had a question."_

_She leaned back in her chair and studied him. "Okay. I'll do my best to give you the right answer."_

_Hotch felt himself begin to sweat. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"_

"_Nothing that I'm aware of. Why?"_

"_Well, it is Valentine's Day, and I was wondering…if you aren't busy…would you like to go out?"_

"_Like a 'date'?" she asked softly, but there was not condemnation in her tone._

"_Not exactly. I thought we might get together and catch up on old times." As soon as the words were out, he wished he could take them back. God, his tie was choking him. He needed to get out of there - fast!_

"_What time?"_

"_What?" he asked stupidly._

"_What time do you want to meet?" she asked._

"_I'll pick you up. How does seven sound?"_

"_Seven sounds great? Should I dress up? Or go casual?"_

"_What you have on is fine…or nothing would work too," he replied without thinking. Now he needed to really get out of there._

"_I understand. I'll see you at seven," she replied with a tiny lilt in her voice._

To say that he ran out of her office would have been an understatement. What had gotten into him? He was forty-seven, not seventeen! But there he was tripping over his tongue- it had been like the geek asking the head cheerleader out to the prom.

But she had said yes.

Now he wasn't so sure. He had to leave before he said something else to embarrassing to take back. Glancing down, he looked at the single rose. _Real smart, Aaron. Real smooth!_ But it was all that was left when he had run to the corner store. It was either a rose or a cheesy card with a cupid on it with some trite quip on the inside.

He could leave and she would never be the wiser…

Suddenly the door was thrown open.

"Hotch!" JJ greeted.

"Hi Jayje. You look…" Hotch scanned her from head to toe and back. Taking in her slender figure in the black cocktail dress, her long blonde hair piled on her head.

"Over dressed?" she concluded.

"Beautiful," he corrected. Both stood in awkward silence.

"Would you like to come in?" JJ offered and stood off to the side. Hotch stepped into the living room. Quickly he took in the surroundings - the softly lit room, the lit candles, the roaring fire… What was the delicious aroma?

"Is that for me?" she asked, looking at the single long stem purple rose in Hotch's tight fist.

"Yes." He thrust it at her. "I didn't know what to get you." He watched as she took the rose and sniffed it. "All they had was purple left…" His words trailed off.

"It's nice."

"I should have gotten you chocolates or something else."

"Relax, Hotch; this is lovely. I'll go put it in some water." She left the room. In a moment she was back. "Are you alright?"

"I thought we were going out," he observed.

"We were, but I figured since it is our first date, and it is Valentine's Day, we might spend it in more comfortable surroundings."

"Did you cook?" Hotch tried to make small talk but her perfume was weaving around him and tempting him with unspoken promises.

"I did. Do you like Chicken Cacciatore?"

"I do. Where is Henry?"

"With his Aunty Pen. By now she's probably overdosed him on chicken nuggets and ice cream and tons of Disney movies with talking cars and aliens."

"Jack likes those too. He's pretty excited about the new Cars movie coming out. Dave promised to take him."

"Dave likes Disney movies?" JJ asked in surprise.

"He said it was something about getting in touch with his inner child."

"Okay. Do you mind if I turn on some music?"

"Yes. I mean no." Hotch cleared his throat. "Sure."

JJ picked up the remote and soon the soft melodic sounds of Michael Buble filled the room. She grabbed his hand. "Dance with me."

Pulling her close, he felt her body press against his. Loosely he wrapped his arms around her waist as they began to sway to the beat. Her head rested on his shoulder. She fit so perfect. She smelled so good. He closed his eyes and tried to memorize the moment.

"_I feel wonderful_

_Because I see the love light shining _

_In your eyes._

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize _

_How much I love you…"_

"I didn't know you sang." JJ remarked as she pulled back to look at Hotch.

"What?"

"You were singing."

"I… I like this song."

"Me too."

"I didn't know there was another version."

Both stood in silence, the music creating the moment. It was so unreal and too perfect to let the moment pass by. Before he could think, Hotch lowered his head toward hers. Suddenly JJ pulled away. A light pink blush coloured her cheeks.

"Dinner's burning!" She rushed from the room.

Hotch watched her leave. "Smooth move, Aaron," he kicked himself. Walking over to the table, he uncapped the wine bottle and poured a glass. Downing it quickly, he considered leaving before he made a bigger fool of himself.

"Hotch?" JJ asked coming into the room holding a box in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Jen; I wasn't thinking."

She shook her head. "No. I really had to check on dinner. And then I remembered your Valentine's Day gift." She handed him the box.

Hotch set his glass down. "What is this?"

"I didn't know what to get you. You might not want to kiss me again after you see it."

"I doubt that."

"Well…look at it first." She held her breath as she watched him rip open the lid and withdrew a teddy bear dressed in a conservative navy blue suit and starched white shirt finished off with a red tie and black dress shoes.

Hotch's eyebrows rose. "This is…" he struggled to find the right words.

"I know; you don't like it."

"No," he shook his head. "I am just wondering what it is."

"It's a Vermont Teddy Bear. You can get them custom made any way. I thought I'd get one that looked like…you."

Hotch looked at it closely. It did look like him. Even down to the little badge on the lapel. "You got this for me?"

"Actually, I got it for myself. I knew I would never be able to have the real thing, so I got the next best thing. Then you showed up and brought me that unique rose, and I wanted to give this to you."

"JJ." Hotch placed the box on the table and turned the bear around in his hands. Never had anyone ever gone thru the trouble to give him such a unique gift…especially one they had put a lot of thought into. "Thank you."

"Hotch, you don't have to keep it."

He pulled her to him. "Yes, I do. It's from you."

"You don't have to…" Her mouth went dry as his eyes searched hers.

"Question: is there a chance dinner is going to burn?"

"No."

"Will Henry be back tonight?"

"Only if I want him to be."

"Good." He set the designer bear in the box and wrapped his arms around JJ. "I know you wanted the bear, but do you think you can handle having the real thing instead?" he whispered in her ear.

"I think so," she breathed.

"Good." His lips trailed along her jaw line. "You realize that if I kiss you, I might not be able to stop."

"I know." JJ's heartbeat raced wildly as her skin tingled under his touch.

Lifting his head, he looked her in the eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, JJ."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aaron," she returned.

"Yes it is."

There in the softly lit room, surrounded by the ambience of music and romance, the scent of burning wood in the air, he kissed her.

Because Valentine's Day only came once a year and dinner could wait.


End file.
